


Capítulo 1. La Noche

by BlackKoshka23



Series: Ragnarok: La Temporada 2 Pirata [1]
Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just want new content so I wrote it myself, Multi, Ragnarok, fake second season, give me loki or I go loko
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKoshka23/pseuds/BlackKoshka23
Summary: Wenche manda a Magne, Fjor, Gry y Laurits a una cabaña, donde conocen a una chica con extraños poderes. La única directriz? Sobrevivir a la noche, pues Ran y Saxa están en pie de guerra tras lo ocurrido con Vidar.
Relationships: Fjor Jutul/Gry Isungset, Fjor Jutul/Laurits Seier, laurits seier/OFC, magne seier/gry isungset
Series: Ragnarok: La Temporada 2 Pirata [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697341
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Capítulo 1. La Noche

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste este primer capítulo. Si me viene la inspiración, probablemente haya más, pero aun no sé como va a acabar esto #VivanLosBrújulas!  
> Me he tomado algunas (bastantes) libertades, porque con 6 capítulos de la serie no es que sepamos mucho de lore o de quien es quien, pero aceptaré cualquier crítica constructiva.

I

— ¿Magne? ¡Magne!

Magne oyó la voz de Gry y abrió los ojos. Fjor y ella se habían quedado cerca, y al parecer habían visto lo que había pasado. Un poco más allá, Fjor se acercó a tomarle el pulso a su padre. La lluvia estaba amainando.

— ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Gry, ayudándole a incorporarse.

—Eso creo—replicó él. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero nada más.

Se miró las manos; había lanzado rayos por los dedos. ¿Era cierto, entonces? ¿Él era Thor?

—Le has dejado débil, pero sigue vivo. Tenemos que salir de aquí—dijo Fjor entonces—, toda la ciudad debe de haber visto ese rayo.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos?—preguntó. Todavía no confiaba mucho en Fjor, pero no había intentado matarle mientras estaba inconsciente, y eso era algo.

—No lo sé—admitió el Jutul.

—Deberíamos ir a buscar a Laurits—dijo Magne. Por mucho que a veces le fastidiara, seguía siendo su familia—. No puedo irme sin mi hermano.

—No hay tiempo que perder—dijo una voz tras ellos. Era Wenche, la anciana que trabajaba en el Spar—. Hay una cabaña, en el bosque, en dirección opuesta a la de tu familia—dijo, dirigiéndose a Fjor—. Id allí, mi nieta os está esperando. Puede que te exija un pago por acogerte, pero a los demás os dejará pasar sin problemas.

—De acuerdo.

—Sobrevivid a la noche—dijo Wenche, y se transformó en una enorme águila, para salir volando.

— ¿Qué demonios…?—empezó Gry.

—Te lo explicaremos luego—replico Fjor, tomándola de la mano—. Vamos.

Se metieron en el coche de Fjor y este arrancó.

—Tenemos que ir a por Laurits—repitió Magne.

—Lo sé. Ten, coge mi móvil y llámale—replicó Fjor, tendiéndole el móvil desbloqueado—. Y pon el altavoz.

Aun con un poco de dificultad, Magne hizo lo que le pedía Fjor. Sabía que su hermano estaba colado del mayor de los Jutul y sería más probable que aceptase ir si era él quien se lo pedía.

— ¡Fjor, tío! Te perdiste mi discurso—rio Laurits—. Ha sido legendario.

—Sí, lo siento… oye, estoy con tu hermano y Gry, y estamos pensando en ir a la cabaña a pasar el día libre, ¿te apuntas?

— ¡Claro!

— ¿Dónde estás?

—En casa. Mi madre aún está flipando—se le notaba en la voz que estaba intentando no romper a reír a carcajadas.

—Vamos a recogerte. ¿Puedes preparar la mochila de Magne también?

—Si me lo pides tan amablemente…—replicó Laurits, con voz melosa—. Os veo en un rato.

II

Fjor tenía razón en que toda la ciudad había visto el rayo, y cuando las autoridades se personaron en el lugar para ver si había habido algún daño que lamentar, encontraron a Vidar Jutul inconsciente en el suelo. La jefa de policía le tomó el pulso.

— ¡Pedid una ambulancia, ahora!—ordenó—Y que alguien avise a su mujer.

La ambulancia se llevó a Vidar enseguida. Los médicos le engancharon a una vía y le pusieron suero mientras le hacían pruebas. Estaba claro que el rayo le había alcanzado, aunque había muchas preguntas sin respuesta. Para empezar, ¿por qué no tenía quemaduras? Y para terminar ¿por qué no llevaba camisa?

Ran llegó cuando aún estaba en la UCI, acompañada de Saxa.

—Quiero ver a mi marido—exigió.

—Aun no pueden verle, pero les avisaremos cuando esté estable.

—Quiero ver a mi marido—repitió Ran, más alto.

— ¡Aun no está estable!—le contestó la enfermera, más alto todavía—. Siéntense y les avisaremos cuando puedan hacerlo, ¿entendido? Déjennos hacer nuestro trabajo.

—Ha sido Magne—dijo Saxa cuando se sentaron en una de las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera—. Debimos haberlo matado cuando pudimos.

—No sabemos eso, Saxa.

—La policía dijo que le cayó un rayo encima. Si papá intentó matarle y se defendió…—añadió Saxa, bajando la voz.

Su voz se apagó, dejando la frase incompleta mientras los pensamientos de ambas ponderaban las posibilidades.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano?—preguntó Ran de pronto. Sabía que se había ido de la celebración para hacer lo que se le había ordenado, pero ¿por qué no estaba allí con ellas?

— ¿Qué importa? Nos ha traicionado.

—Llámale.

Saxa intentó llamar a Fjor, pero este había apagado el móvil después de hablar con Laurits, así que no contestó.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije. —Saxa estuvo a punto de lanzar su móvil contra la pared de la frustración, pero se contuvo—. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Cuando tu padre esté estable, vas a salir a buscar a tu hermano. Tráelo aquí si lo encuentras. Tráemelo de los pelos, si es preciso.

—Encantada.

III

La lluvia había parado completamente cuando llegaron a la casa de los Seier, aunque las nubes seguían amenazando tormenta. Laurits aún no había terminado de prepararlo todo, así que subieron a ayudarle.

— ¡No, no! ¡Tu hermano está castigado! Ridiculizar a la directora de esa manera…

—Mamá, por favor—la interrumpió él—. Tiene que venir con nosotros, es muy importante.

—Magne, ¿qué está pasando?

—Es difícil de explicar…

—Inténtalo—lo instó su madre.

—No tenemos tiempo, señora Seier—replicó Fjor, volviendo con Laurits y las mochilas.

—Por favor—pidió Magne.

—De acuerdo. Podéis pasar el fin de semana fuera, pero llamarás cada noche y el lunes a clase.

—Gracias, mamá—sonrió Magne, abrazándola brevemente antes de que todos salieran por la puerta.

— ¿Sabes dónde está la cabaña?—preguntó Magne a Fjor.

—Tengo cierta idea. Aunque a partir de cierto punto vamos a tener que dejar el coche.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al final del camino practicable en coche. Lo dejaron al final de la pista de tierra y luego tuvieron que caminar, tal como había dicho Fjor. El sendero era escarpado, y apenas se veía entre los árboles y la maleza. Fjor iba delante, con Gry y Laurits en el centro, y Magne cubriendo la retaguardia.

— ¡Ahí está la cabaña!—exclamó Magne.

La construcción, de madera y piedra, tenía forma casi triangular y se alzaba sobre una terraza, con la pared de la montaña justo detrás. Había unas escaleras cortadas a pico en la montaña hasta el borde de la terraza, que estaba rodeado de unas rocas no demasiado grandes con runas escritas en ellas.

—Magne, será mejor que pases tú primero—dijo Fjor.

Se cambiaron el sitio y Laurits aprovechó para ponerse tras Fjor, el cual suspiró, pero no dijo nada cuando el otro chico le acusó de haberle llevado allí con engaños. Cuando Magne llegó al último escalón antes de la terraza, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y de ella salió una chica de unos dieciséis años, pelirroja, con un ojo azul y el otro castaño.

—Wenche me dijo que vendríais. Pasad.

Él y Gry pasaron sin problemas, pero cuando le llegó el turno a Fjor…

—No puedo pasar.

—Esa es la idea de un círculo anti-Jutul—rio la chica—. Wenche me dijo que has traicionado a tu familia, pero no te creo. ¿Por qué harías tal cosa?

—Por mí—dijo Gry.

— ¿Por ti? ¿El gran Fjor Jutul se ha enamorado de una humana?—se burló la chica—Que gracioso.

—Es cierto—dijo Fjor.

—Por favor, Dagmar—añadió Gry.

—Así que sabes cómo me llamo, ¿eh? Pensaba que una chica como tú era demasiado popular para mezclarse con los de primero… pero supongo que no eres tan superficial como pareces a simple vista.

—Gry no es superficial—la defendió Magne.

—Está bien, dejaré entrar a tu _otro_ novio—claudicó Dagmar en tono burlón—. ¿Magne, serías tan amable de mover esa piedra de ahí?

No se cuestionó el por qué mover la piedra permitiría a Fjor pasar; debía tener algo que ver con las runas talladas en sus superficies. En cuanto la línea se hubo roto, Fjor pudo cruzar. Laurits se apresuró a pasar también.

— ¿Cuánto pesa eso?—preguntó.

—No mucho, unos veinte kilos, creo—replicó Magne.

—La estás sosteniendo como si fuera un guijarro—replicó Laurits, maravillado.

—Te dije que podía hacer cosas que antes no.

—Gracias, Magne, puedes volver a dejarla en su sitio—le dijo Dagmar.

En cuanto lo hizo, ella les hizo un gesto para que pasaran al interior de la cabaña. No era muy grande, pero estaba bien equipada y parecía confortable. Tres gatos enormes (uno negro, uno blanco y uno de tres colores) bajaron del altillo y se restregaron contra las piernas de Dagmar, que les rascó las cabezas distraídamente. Contentos de haber saludado a su dueña, fueron a tumbarse en una estantería sobre la que estaban sus camas.

—Bien, si vamos a pasar la noche aquí, lo primero es lo primero: electricidad—dijo Dagmar, dando una palmada—. Fjor, ¿podrías ir detrás de la casa y encender el generador, por favor? Si necesita gasolina, en ese armario de ahí hay una lata, pero debería estar mediado.

—Claro.

Fjor cogió la lata de gasolina del armario y fue a buscar el generador.

—Gry y Laurits, ¿podríais preparar la cama del altillo, por favor? La ropa de cama está en ese otro armario.

—Sin problema—dijo Gry.

—Magne, necesito que me ayudes con una cosa fuera. Coge esa caja de herramientas—dijo, abriendo un armario y señalándola. Ella cogió una bolsa de tela que parecía contener estacas de madera y un ovillo de cuerda y salieron—. Clávalas justo detrás de las piedras, a unos dos metros de distancia entre ellas, con las runas hacia afuera—ordenó Dagmar, abriendo la caja de herramientas y tendiéndole un martillo.

— ¿Tienen algún orden concreto?—quiso saber él.

—No, solo hay que clavarlas por todo el perímetro—dijo ella—. Sé que no hay mucho espacio tras la casa, pero es muy importante que formen una línea continua.

Cuando estuvieron clavadas, Dagmar cogió el ovillo de cuerda y unió las estacas con ella. Mientras tanto, los otros tres habían acabado con sus tareas, y observaban.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Laurits.

—Crear un círculo de protección—replicó Dagmar—. Protegerá la casa de todo aquel que albergue malas intenciones contra sus ocupantes. Y ahora silencio, necesito concentrarme.

Ató ambos extremos de la cuerda con un complicado nudo mientras decía unas palabras en idioma antiguo. Magne las entendió, y también Fjor, pero no así los otros dos. Tal como ella había dicho, el hechizo creaba una barrera imposible de traspasar para todo aquel que quisiera hacerles daño. Dagmar esperaba que eso, unido al círculo de piedras contra los Jutul, les permitiera pasar una noche más o menos tranquila.

— ¡Joder!—soltó Laurits, cuando al terminar de hablar ella, una luz verde y morada se alzó de la cuerda, como una aurora boreal. Brilló con fuerza durante unos segundos y luego se desvaneció, pero aún seguía allí.

— ¿Y si alguien corta la cuerda?—le preguntó Magne.

—No podrán. Confía en mí, no es una cuerda ordinaria. Bien, vamos a hacer la cena, y luego distribuiremos las camas.

La cena, consistente en comida de lata, transcurrió en silencio. Todos estaban demasiado alerta o tenían demasiado en qué pensar como para hablar. Por suerte, no se produjeron incidentes. Tras la cena, Magne llamó a su madre para ver cómo estaba. Turid dijo que Saxa había estado allí en busca de Fjor, pero que se había ido.

—Esa chica tiene unas ideas un poco raras a veces; no creo que Laurits y Fjor quisieran estar en esta casa, teniendo la mansión Jutul—replicó Turid.

—Lo sé, mamá—sonrió Magne; a Laurits le encantaba aprovecharse del dinero de los Jutul.

—De todas formas, pensé que ella estaría con vosotros.

—No… Fjor está enfadado con su hermana, así que no le dijimos a dónde íbamos—replicó Magne. Bueno, no era del todo mentira.

—Bueno, espero que se arreglen pronto. Buenas noches, Magne. Y cuida de tu hermano.

—Gry y yo nos pedimos la cama de arriba—dijo Fjor entonces.

—Vale, pero entonces os toca lavar los platos—le concedió Dagmar.

—Hecho.

—Creo que Magne debería quedarse el sofá-cama—dijo Gry.

— ¿Y nosotros dos?—preguntó Laurits.

—Oh, no te preocupes, no vas a dormir en el suelo—le aseguró Dagmar. Del armario de donde había sacado las herramientas y la gasolina, sacó también una hamaca doble—. ¡Ta-chán!

— ¿Vas al instituto de Edda?—le preguntó Laurits a Dagmar mientras aseguraban la hamaca.

—Sí.

— ¿Y por qué no te conozco?

Laurits creía que conocía a toda la gente interesante.

—Porque se me da bien pasar desapercibida… y porque estabas muy ocupado bebiendo los vientos por Mr Perfecto—replicó ella, señalando con la cabeza a donde estaba Fjor—. Tranquilo, es normal, le pasa a todo el mundo. Con esa cara y ese cuerpo…

—Pero a ti no te gusta.

—Tuve mi fase—replicó Dagmar, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Ahora le pincharía el cuello con un cuchillo y me pintaría los labios con su sangre—replicó Dagmar—. Pero la abuela dice que debo acogerle, así que nada de hostilidades.

— ¿Esa señora rara del Spar es tu abuela?

—Sí.

— ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Nunca supe quién era mi padre, y mi madre murió cuando yo tenía diez años, de leucemia—explicó Dagmar—. Yo quería donarle mi médula, pero al ser menor, no me dejaron sin su consentimiento, y ella no quiso ni oír hablar del tema. Era demasiado pequeña.

—Mi padre también murió. Apenas le recuerdo.

—Yo recuerdo que cuando veníamos aquí en verano, dormíamos en la hamaca y ella me contaba historias de como los vikingos navegaban en busca de nuevas tierras. Balanceaba la hamaca imitando el movimiento del barco e imitaba el ruido de las olas.

—Eso es bonito, supongo. Oye, ¿no sería mejor que mi hermano y yo compartiéramos la hamaca y tú te quedaras con el sofá cama?

—Creo que tu hermano es demasiado alto para la hamaca. ¿Qué pasa, te da miedo compartir cama con una bruja?—lo pinchó ella.

—No. Y a ti, ¿te da miedo compartir cama con un desconocido?

—No. Pero no eres un desconocido, no del todo. Os he estado observando a tu hermano y a ti.

—Eso suena un poco a acosadora—replicó Laurits.

—Quería saber de parte de quién estabais—replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Obviamente tú parecías estar del bando de los Jutul, así que te observé con más cuidado… pero no eres como ellos, no del todo.

— ¿Es porque soy pobre?

—No seas idiota, esto no tiene nada que ver con el dinero—le aseguró Dagmar—. Emanas un aura de caos, pero no de maldad. Esa es la diferencia fundamental entre tú y ellos. Fjor parece estar cambiando… pero aun así no le voy a quitar el ojo de encima.

— ¿Y a mí?

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los dispares de ella. Ella le devolvió la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa. Acababa de conocerla, pero le gustaba aquella chica. Por mucho que dijera, ella también tenía algo de caótico y Laurits no podía evitar flirtear un poco.

—A ti tampoco te voy a quitar el ojo de encima—le aseguró ella al final. Laurits sonrió de medio lado—. Por cierto, vi tu discurso. El modo en que arrastraste a los Jutul por el barro fue épico.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué—respondió ella, sonriendo—. Oh, y… te quedaba mejor el pelo negro.

—Entonces tendré que volver a teñirme—replicó él.

Estaba seguro que lo de sentir que estaba a punto de saltar chispas entre los dos no era solo cosa suya.

—Eso se puede arreglar.

Dagmar sacó su móvil y marcó el número de su abuela.

— ¿Wenche? Hola, soy yo. ¿Nos podrías hacer llegar una caja de tinte negro? —Pausa—. Vale, sí. Sí, te lo pago el lunes. No, creo que no tengo, añade eso también. Gracias—dijo, y colgó.

— ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Que mande a uno de los gatos y que nos lo enviará por él. ¡Sombra!—llamó. El gato negro bajó del regazo de Magne, que le estaba acariciando, y fue hasta ellos. Dagmar le habló en la lengua antigua—. Necesito que bajes a la ciudad y busques a Wenche. Ella te dará una cosa que debes traer. Sé rápido, ¿de acuerdo?—le gato maulló, y ella le acarició la cabeza—. Buen minino—añadió, cambiando al noruego de nuevo.

El gato salió corriendo, desapareciendo por una de las ventanas, que estaba abierta.

—Tú también hablas ese idioma raro… Fjor lo llamó idioma antiguo y Saxa dijo que era islandés, pero no creo que hablarle a tu gato en islandés suponga ninguna diferencia—señaló Laurits, sarcásticamente.

—Fjor dijo la verdad: es el idioma antiguo, el idioma común a los aesir y los vanir, y también los jotun—le explicó ella—. El idioma de la magia y el poder.

— ¿Cualquiera puede aprender magia?

—No los humanos corrientes. Aunque algunos nacen con una chispa de don, y podrían hacerlo si alguien les enseña.

— ¿Crees que yo podría?—quiso saber Laurits.

— ¡Oh, por el padre de todos! Creo que ya sé quién eres… ¿pero cómo podría despertarlo?—se preguntó, más para sí misma que para él.

—No sé a qué te refieres, soy Laurits.

—No eres solo Laurits, igual que tu hermano no es solo Magne. ¡Fjor!

Mientras ellos hablaban, Fjor y Magne habían estado explicando la situación a Gry. Ella se había mostrado un poco escéptica al principio, pero tenía que admitir que habían pasado demasiadas cosas raras como para que aquella no fuera una explicación plausible.

— ¿Qué pasa, Dagmar?

— ¿Tú sabías que Laurits es uno de los tuyos? Al menos en parte.

— ¿Qué? No, no lo es—rebatió Fjor, intentando no reírse—. He pasado mucho tiempo con él, Laurits es humano.

—Igual que Magne, hasta que Wenche despertó esa parte de él. ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta?—lo riñó ella; Fjor se encogió de hombros—. Es igual, tengo una idea para despertarlo, pero necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Mi ayuda?—repitió Fjor, enarcando una ceja, incrédulo.

— ¿Ves a otro jotun por aquí?

—Supongo que no—replicó Fjor, resignado—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Solo necesito un poquito de tu sangre.

— ¿Su sangre?—repitió Gry— ¡No vas a cortarle con un cuchillo!

—Oh, por favor, se le curará enseguida—respondió Dagmar en tono desdeñoso—. Y no lo haré yo, lo hará él. Solo necesito un poco—repitió.

Así que Fjor se cortó en la palma de la mano, un tajo largo pero poco profundo. Dagmar tomó un poco de la sangre y trazó una línea sobre la frente de Laurits.

—Pruébala—le ordenó. Laurits se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le decía. Por alguna razón no le parecía algo raro—. Recuerda—ordenó Dagmar en el idioma antiguo.

Y Laurits recordó. Recordó cuando era un bebé y Vidar y Ran le observaban, inclinándose sobre su cuna, mostrando durante un segundo sus ojos amarillos de jotun. Y mientras ellos hablaban con su madre, su padre le tocó la frente, recitando unas palabras que no podía entender. Pero su poder no era lo suficientemente fuerte, algo de lo que Laurits era, de _quién_ era, siempre había salido a la superficie. Aquella noche en la fiesta, cuando bailó con los Jutul, se abrió una grieta más en la barrera que Asbjorn le había colocado en la mente, y esa grieta se había ido ensanchando más y más. Lo único que Dagmar había hecho era acelerar el proceso. Laurits la miró.

—Bienvenido, Herrero Mentiroso—sonrió.

— ¡Freya!—exclamó él alegremente.

Y entonces Dagmar le dio una bofetada.

—Probablemente me la merecía—reconoció Laurits, frotándose allá donde ella le había pegado.

— ¿Bien, y ahora qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó Magne.

—Tenemos a dos jotun, un áss, una vanr y a una humana—replicó Fjor—. No puede salir nada bueno de esto.

—No seas tan pesimista. Necesitamos armas—dijo Dagmar.

Magne cogió el martillo más grande de la caja de herramientas, el que había usado para clavar las estacas. Fjor cogió el hacha de cortar la leña, que estaba apoyada junto a la chimenea. Dagmar y Laurits cogieron cada uno un cuchillo de la cocina.

—Yo no voy a pelear, me niego—dijo Gry, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tranquila, tus dos novios te protegerán—replicó Laurits, dándole una palmada en el hombro mientras sonreía.

—Deberíamos hacer guardias, por si acaso—dijo Magne.

—Buena idea—aprobó Dagmar—. Laurits y yo haremos la primera.

Justo entonces volvió Sombra, con una bolsa atada al collar.

—Mi cambio de imagen ha llegado—dijo Laurits, divertido.

Mientras Dagmar le teñía el pelo a Laurits, los demás se prepararon para irse a dormir. La tormenta había vuelto a estallar en el exterior y Magne se preguntó si su estado de ánimo, ansioso y preocupado, tendría algo que ver. Dagmar había llamado a Laurits “Herrero Mentiroso”, uno de los _kenningar_ del dios Loki, considerado señor de las mentiras, el engaño y el caos. Como Fjor había dicho, era un gigante, un jotun, ¿podía confiar en él de verdad? Y lo más importante, ¿seguía siendo su hermano?

Suspirando, abrió el sofá-cama y se preparó para dormir. Sombra, al que parecía gustarle especialmente Magne, se acurrucó contra él, ronroneando.

—Tú puedes hacer guardia conmigo luego, ¿qué te parece?—le dijo al gato.

—Miau.

Magne lo interpretó como que el gato estaba de acuerdo.

IV

Por fin la enferera salió para decirles que Vidar estaba estable y que ya le habían subido a planta.

— ¿Qué le pasa?—preguntó Saxa.

—No lo sabemos—reconoció la enfermera—. Parece estar en coma, pero no sabemos el motivo aun. Sin embargo, puede respirar solo y sus constantes son estables. Si me acompañan…

Acompañaron a la enfermera hasta la habitación. Vidar estaba allí tendido, con electrodos midiendo sus constantes vitales, y una vía en el brazo, conectada a un gotero de suero, para mantenerle hidratado. Parecía un simple humano.

—Oh, Vidar…—suspiró Ran.

—Las dejo solas—dijo la enfermera, y salió de la habitación.

—Te dije que dejaras al chico Seier en paz, Vidar—dijo Ran en un susurro furioso—. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Saxa.

Saxa asintió y abandonó el hospital. Buscó primero en la cabaña de su familia, pero no creía que su hermano fuera tan idiota como para ir allí. Después fue a casa de los amigos de su hermano, uno por uno, pero ninguno sabía nada de él. Por último, fue a casa de los Seier. Obviamente, Turid no sabía nada.

—Gracias de todas formas, señora Seier—dijo, componiendo su sonrisa más amable.

—Hasta luego.

Así que Saxa fue a casa, cogió su lanza y se dispuso a recorrer la montaña. Tenía que estar en algún sitio; tarde o temprano le encontraría y entonces… en fin, era mejor no adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

—Ahí voy, Fjor, estés listo o no—susurró para sí misma.

V

Laurits y Dagmar se habían sentado frente a la puerta, con los cuchillos a mano, esperando. La tormenta dificultaba oír si alguien se aproximaba, pero si intentaban penetrar o romper la barrera, lo sabrían enseguida.

— ¿Puedes recordar lo que pasó?—susurró Laurits—En la batalla, me refiero.

—No, no del todo. Había demasiado caos…

Laurits recordaba algo. Recordaba a Freya, cubierta de sangre, con la espada alzada sobre él, y cómo al final la bajó. Le perdonó la vida… y entonces una flecha le atravesó el pecho y la hizo caer sobre él. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Sabía algo que los demás no? después de todo, Freya era una ávida practicante de _seidr_ , y una parte de este consistía en la adivinación del futuro. Le debía, al menos en parte, el estar allí.

Sucedió cerca de la medianoche. Hubo un enorme crujido y la barrera se iluminó en el punto en el que había sido golpeada. Todos se despertaron.

—Pase lo que pase, quédate aquí arriba—dijo Fjor a Gry. Ella asintió, muy asustada.

— ¡Fjor!—gritó Saxa fuera— ¡Sal, pequeño traidor, sé que estás ahí dentro!

—Pensé que iban a tardar más en encontrar la cabaña—rezongó Dagmar. Formaron una línea frente a la puerta, blandiendo las armas. Los gatos de Dagmar se acercaron también—. Id a proteger a la humana—les ordenó ella. Dos de ellos obedecieron de inmediato, pero Sombra se resistió a abandonar a Magne—. Haz lo que te digo.

El gato bufó su desaprobación, pero finalmente subió al altillo.

La lanza de Saxa volvió a estrellarse contra la barrera y rebotó.

— ¡Puedo seguir así toda la noche!—amenazó—Y al final esta patética barrera que habéis levantado caerá y entraré igualmente.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dice?—susurró Magne a Dagmar.

—La barrera es fuerte, pero tiene razón en que su poder no es ilimitado—replicó esta, frunciendo el ceño.

—Debería salir a hablar con ella—dijo Fjor, y antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo, abrió la puerta y salió a la tormenta.

Los demás, excepto Gry, lo siguieron. Saxa estaba en el último escalón, tan cerca cómo podía de la barrera. No parecía que planease volver a golpearla con su lanza, ya que aquella no era una muy buena posición para hacerlo.

—Papá está en el hospital, en coma, ¿lo sabías? Tu _amigo_ —añadió, señalando a Magne con la cabeza—casi le mata.

—Lo sé. Iba a matarnos a Gry y a mí y Magne le detuvo.

—Hablando de Gry, ¿dónde está?—quiso saber Saxa— ¿No la tienes contigo?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Sé que tienes a tu juguetito a mano, porque he ido a su casa y su madre me ha dicho que se había ido a pasar el fin de semana contigo—replicó la jotun.

—Deja a Gry fuera de esto.

—Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de meterla de lleno en los asuntos de nuestra familia. Sospecha demasiado, y por eso debe morir.

—No te dejaremos hacerlo—dijeron Dagmar y Magne a la vez.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?—inquirió Saxa a Dagmar.

—Soy quien ha puesto la barrera y soy quien va a rajarte esa bonita cara que tienes si intentas hacer daño a mis amigos—replicó la interpelada, blandiendo el cuchillo.

— ¡Ah, ya sé quién eres! Eres Dagmar No-sé-qué; cuando estábamos en primaria tu madre murió de cáncer o algo así. Vas a primero, ¿verdad?—Dagmar no respondió—. No importa, te aplastaré como a un insecto igualmente. Y tú… bonito discurso—dijo sarcásticamente a Laurits—. ¿Te abrimos las puertas de nuestra casa y así es cómo nos lo pagas?

—Solo pensé que sería gracioso—replicó Laurits, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Será muy gracioso cuando te arranque el corazón del pecho y me lo coma—lo amenazó Saxa.

—Vete a casa, Saxa—le aconsejó Fjor—. No podrás pasar y si lo hicieras, Magne puede freírte con un rayo igual que a papá.

— ¿Ese? Tuvo un golpe de suerte, nada más.

—De eso nada—le rebatió Magne—. Ahora sé cómo controlarlo.

—Muy bien, le transmitiré a mamá vuestro mensaje.

Y desapareció en la tormenta.

—Volvamos dentro, estamos empapados—dijo Laurits.

Volvieron a la cabaña y Fjor encendió la chimenea.

—Deberíamos haberlo hecho antes—dijo—. Hace frío aquí dentro, sobre todo para Gry.

—Sí, la verdad—reconoció Dagmar—. Pero no lo hice porque pensé que delataría nuestra posición. Lo siento, Gry.

—Está bien. ¿No estáis heridos, verdad?

—No, pero estamos empapados—replicó Magne.

—Será mejor que nos cambiemos y dejemos la ropa mojada junto al fuego para que se seque—sugirió Dagmar.

—Sí, buena idea.

Así que se quitaron la ropa mojada y usaron un tendedero plegable para tenderla frente al fuego. Mientras se secaban, Dagmar no pudo evitar fijarse en los hermanos Seier y en lo diferentes que eran, aunque sospechaba que solo eran hermanos a medias; Laurits debía de tener otro padre… y si era quien ella sospechaba, explicaba muchas cosas de la atracción inicial de Laurits por los Jutul.

—Mi turno de hacer guardia—dijo Magne cuando estuvieron secos y vestidos de nuevo.

—Mis gatos te ayudarán.

—Creo que Sombra me ha cogido cariño—replicó Magne, sonriendo.

—He visto cómo me mirabas—susurró Laurits a Dagmar cuando se tumbaron en la hamaca, metidos en el saco de dormir doble.

—Solo estaba pensando en lo diferentes que sois tu hermano y tú… físicamente, quiero decir—se apresuró a aclarar ella.

—Claro, seguro que solo era eso—replicó, sarcástico—. Vamos, sé que te gusto.

—He de admitir que me llamas la atención y si hay que vigilarte estrechamente… ya sabes lo que dicen: si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo.

—Seguro que es solo por eso.

—No te creas tan importante, Loki—lo pinchó.

—Pero quieres besarme, Freya.

Joder, sí que quería. Y él también quería besarla, pero no iba a decirlo.

—Oh, ¿entonces ya no estas colgado de Fjor?

—Fjor está ocupado con Gry—repuso Laurits—. Creo que podría divertirme mientras tanto. No le debo lealtad.

—Pero estás aquí porque él te lo pidió—señaló Dagmar.

—Porque pensaba que íbamos a pasar un día guay en su cabaña. No esperaba… ¡esto!—replicó a la defensiva.

—Me imagino.

—Aunque la verdad es que me alegro de estar aquí—admitió él—. No me habría gustado estar en casa cuando Saxa fue por allí.

—No te habría hecho daño, igual que no hizo daño a tu madre. Para ella solo eres un humano, como lo eras para Fjor.

—Creo que ella se da cuenta de más cosas que Fjor—indicó Laurits.

—Cierto.

—Pero no se fijó en ti—indicó Laurits—, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—Un hechizo básico de camuflaje.

— ¿Me enseñarás magia?—preguntó él de nuevo.

—Probablemente tu conocimiento de ella termine volviendo por sí solo, pero sí, claro, te ayudaré en lo que pueda—aceptó Dagmar.

—Genial.

—Pero ahora deberíamos dormir—dijo ella, divertida.

—Sí, tienes razón. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Laurits.

VI

Saxa dejó la lanza en casa y volvió al hospital. No había habido cambios en su padre, así que le contó a su madre lo que había pasado.

—Te dije que nos habría traicionado—remató.

— ¿Cómo de fuerte es esa barrera?—quiso saber Ran.

—Bastante fuerte—reconoció Saxa—. Y hay una línea de piedras impidiéndonos específicamente el paso a los miembros de nuestra familia.

—Pero tu hermano entró—señaló Ran.

—Debe haber alguna forma de desactivarla temporalmente. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Nada.

— ¿Qué?

—No vamos a hacer nada. El lunes, si Vidar sigue en este estado dimitiré como directora para encargarme de Industrias Jutul—dijo Ran—. Si tu hermano aparece por clase, no harás nada. Fingirás que no pasa nada entre nosotros, si es necesario. Los humanos nos observan y no nos conviene que lo hagan demasiado.

—De acuerdo. Pero si le hubieras hecho caso y hubiéramos matado a Magne cuando lo sugirió, nada de esto habría pasado—replicó Saxa, cortante.

—Me voy a por un café, ¿quieres uno?—le preguntó Ran, ignorando esa última parte. Saxa le lanzó una mirada asesina.

VII

Gry no podía dormir. Fjor estaba a su lado, dormido; parecía convencido de que su hermana no volvería, al menos de momento, pero ella no estaba segura. Bajó del altillo y se sentó en la silla vacía junto a Magne.

—Hola.

—Hola. ¿No puedes dormir?—Gry negó—. ¿Temes que Saxa vuelva?—preguntó Magne. Ella asintió—No creo que lo haga.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?—preguntó Gry.

—Hay demasiadas decisiones que tienen que tomar, demasiadas cosas de las que estar pendiente—replicó Magne. Pensaba en el señor Jutul tendido en una cama de hospital, conectado a esas máquinas que hacían ruiditos mientras monitoreaban sus constantes vitales—. Yo… no tenía la intención de matarle cuando le lancé el rayo, pero si no me hubiera defendido…

—Te habría matado—terminó Gry—, lo sé. De todas formas, no está muerto.

—Aun.

— ¿Crees que podría morir?

—Creo que los Jutul no se han enfrentado en batalla a nadie que pudiera tener una mínima oportunidad desde hace siglos—repuso Magne—. Vidar no se lo esperaba. Gry… en algún momento habrá una batalla, tanto si el señor Jutul sobrevive como si no. Y ahora mismo no sé quién está de qué lado.

—Dagmar parece estar de tu parte—señaló ella—, y tu hermano…

—Mi hermano, que podría resultar que solo es mi medio hermano, es un jotun y no uno cualquiera.

—Ya… todo es muy complicado. Aunque al menos tú no eres un humano inocente atrapado en todo esto—bromeó Gry.

—No dejaré que te hagan daño, ¿lo sabes, verdad?—dijo Magne, muy serio—Ni Saxa, ni la señora Jutul. Nadie.

—Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad, pero creo que con Fjor estoy segura—dijo Gry—. Sé que no confías en él, pero…

—Es cierto, no confío—la interrumpió Magne—, pero no tengo más remedio que hacerlo, y creo que ahora mismo él tampoco tiene más remedio que confiar en mí.

—Muy cierto. En fin, será mejor que vuelva arriba e intente dormir.

VIII

A las cuatro, Fjor bajó para relevar a Magne.

— ¿Y Gry?

—La he dejado dormir, estaba muy cansada—respondió Fjor—. Puedo hacer guardia yo solo sin problema—añadió.

Magne asintió y se levantó, pero luego cambió de idea.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? Cuando llegue el lunes y tengamos que volver a clase, me refiero—le preguntó a Fjor.

—No lo sé. El lunes no existe ahora mismo.

—Creo que no te entiendo—dijo Magne, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vidar siempre nos decía que en tiempos de guerra no existía el futuro, solo el presente—replicó Fjor—. El lunes está demasiado lejos como para pensar en él ahora mismo.

—Ya. Bueno, me voy a dormir.

— ¡Magne! Gracias por haber evitado que matara a Gry—le dijo Fjor—. De verdad que no quería hacerlo, pero…

—De nada.

Fjor miró como el chico que tenía el poder de Thor se iba de vuelta al sofá cama y volvió a mirar al frente. Hasta el momento no había tenido oportunidad de examinar sus sentimientos, pero ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, había demasiadas cosas que se contradecían. Por un lado, estaba agradecido a Magne por haber salvado a Gry de él, pero por otro sabía que Magne había estado dispuesto a matarle para ello, y de hecho casi había matado a Vidar. Fjor quería a su padre, a su manera, y el hecho de que estuviera en coma no le gustaba.

También estaba el hecho de que había sido testigo de primera mano del poder de Magne y aquello había sido en un ataque de rabia, en defensa propia. Si aprendía a controlarlo, como le había dicho a Saxa que podía (aunque Fjor pensaba que era un farol), sería letal y no creía que fuera a dejar que siguieran saliéndose con la suya. Especialmente no después de que Vidar hubiera confesado haber matado a la única amiga de Magne en Edda. Por no hablar de que Laurits era un jotun, y que Fjor no estaba seguro de cómo le hacía sentir eso; sabía que Vidar había tenido un lío con la madre de los hermanos hacía años, pero ¿qué significaba eso, que Laurits era medio hermano suyo? Desde luego se parecía más a ellos que a su supuesta familia.

Todo era demasiado confuso.

IX

Cerca de las seis, Dagmar rodó en sueños sobre un costado, dándose de bruces con Laurits, y ambos se despertaron al instante.

—Lo siento—se disculpó ella, azorada—. Lado equivocado; tengo que ir al baño…

Y antes de que él pudiera responder, se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el baño. Una vez dentro, se mojó la cara para serenarse, y ya que estaba, hizo pis; no era cuestión de tirar de la cadena por que sí.

—Demonios, ¿eres tonta?—se dijo a sí misma en un susurro furioso— ¿Por qué te comportas así?

Sabía la respuesta, por supuesto: en cierto modo, era una adolescente más. Era una chica de dieciséis años compartiendo cama con un chico de su edad que le resultaba atractivo. Y él estaba _muy_ cerca. ¡Dichosas hormonas!

Suspirando, se arregló el pelo y salió del baño. Cuando volvió a la hamaca, Laurits la estaba esperando despierto.

—Estaba teniendo un sueño muy bueno, y te lo has cargado al despertarme—le dijo él.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Puedo hacer algo para compensarte?

—No creo. A menos que puedas convencer a Fjor de hacer un trío—bromeó él.

— ¡Capullo!—replicó ella, dándole un golpecito juguetón en el hombro.

— ¿Sabes? Hacía mucho que no me fijaba en una chica—le dijo Laurits; no sabía muy bien por qué se lo contaba, pero no podía parar—. Había olvidado lo suaves, pequeñas y blanditas que sois en comparación con la mayoría de los chicos, y creo que lo echaba de menos. Quiero tener ambas cosas, ¿eso me hace egoísta?

—Quizá un poquito avaricioso—replicó ella—. No voy a competir con Fjor por ver quién de los dos es tu polvo favorito…

—Para saber eso tendría que acostarme con los dos—la interrumpió él.

—Pero como dijiste, él está ocupado, así que… bueno, ya sabes donde encontrarme si necesitas un poco de diversión—continuó ella, rozándole el brazo con un toque ligero como una pluma.

Laurits la miró y ella le sonrió. Estaba seguro de haber interpretado sus señales correctamente, así que la besó y ella le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo. Laurits rodó para colocarse encima, desequilibrando la hamaca y haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

— ¡Au!

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Dagmar, quitándose de encima.

—Sí, eso creo.

Antes de que pudieran volver a la hamaca, Fjor se acercó a ver.

— ¿Me estás poniendo los cuernos?—bromeó, dirigiéndose a Laurits.

—Tú me los pusiste primero.

—Ya. Será mejor que volváis a la cama, aún queda noche por delante.

—Claro.

—Laurits. —Fjor lo retuvo—. No te fíes de ella. Es vanir y no se llevan bien con los jotun—le susurró.

—Tampoco se llevaban bien con los aesir. A lo mejor es lo que hace falta, que nos mezclemos un poco—señaló Laurits también en un susurro—. Tío, no te rayes, solo compartimos cama porque no hay más opción. Y no voy a dormir en el suelo, no soy un puto perro.

—Vale, como sea.

Laurits se encogió de hombros y volvió a meterse en el saco de dormir.

—Tengo un plan—susurró a Dagmar.

X

A las siete, Laurits cruzó las puertas del hospital de Edda y se acercó al mostrador de información.

—Hola. Vengo a ver a Vidar Jutul.

—Por ahora solo familiares—replicó la enfermera—. Lo siento.

—Oh, bueno, en realidad quería hablar con su mujer, si está aquí—contratacó Laurits, con su sonrisa más encantadora.

—De acuerdo, sube—dijo la enfermera, entregándole una identificación de visitante—. Segunda planta, habitación doce.

—Gracias.

La reacción inicial de Saxa al verlo fue intentar pegarle, pero Ran la detuvo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Laurits?—preguntó, con voz cansada.

—Solo quería saber cómo está su marido.

— ¿Cómo quieres que esté?—exclamó Saxa antes de que su madre pudiera responder.

—Saxa, por favor, siéntate—ordenó Ran, exasperada—. Será mejor que hablemos fuera—añadió, dirigiéndose a Laurits.

—Sé que ahora mismo no le cae muy bien mi familia—dijo Laurits antes de que Ran pudiera decir nada—, pero Magne solo se defendió, y yo solo le estaba gastando una broma.

—Tú sentido del humor deja bastante que desear, pero no me lo tomo a mal. ¿Qué quieres?—repitió Ran.

—En las últimas horas me he enterado de muchas cosas… al parecer, el Ragnarok se acerca, y sinceramente, quiero estar en el bando ganador.

—Si crees que tu hermano puede ganar estás muy equivocado.

— ¿Mi hermano?—rio Laurits—. No me refería a él, me refería a vosotros. Mi hermano y sus amigos puede que tengan buenas intenciones, pero no tienen los cojones de hacer lo que hay que hacer para ganar. Con perdón.

— ¿Qué me propones?

—Puedo espiarlos para usted. Si sabe sus movimientos, puede planear con ventaja—adujo Laurits.

— ¿Serías mi espía?—Laurits asintió—. ¿A cambio de qué?

—A cambio de que cuando todo esto termine y me quede solo, usted me acoja.

— ¿Quieres que mate a Turid?

—No, claro que no quiero que mate a mi madre, pero si Magne muere, es probable que los servicios sociales intervengan, así que usted debería proponerse como mi madre de acogida. No es un crimen querer pertenecer a una familia rica—añadió Laurits ante la mirada de incredulidad que le lanzó Ran.

—Está bien. Si eres un buen espía, me aseguraré de que tengas lo que quieres—le dijo Ran—. Ahora será mejor que vuelvas antes de que los otros se den cuenta de que no estás.

—Un placer hacer negocios con usted, señora Jutul—sonrió Laurits.


End file.
